


The Teacher and the Deputy

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Human, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Derek’s Students Ship It, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Teacher Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Derek teaches kindergarten. Stiles is a deputy. Derek meets Stiles when he comes into his classroom searching for Scott. Stiles just keeps coming back. Derek’s students think they should date. They both agree.





	The Teacher and the Deputy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenwolf36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwolf36/gifts).



> For RavenWolf36 who won my fanfic giveaway and prompted: “Sterek. Kindergarten teacher!Derek and Deputy Stiles. They pine for each other after Stiles visits his class a few times. The kids ask Mr. Hale if he likes Deputy S. And Derek the loveable idiot does. The kids connive to get them together.”  
> Hope you like it!  
> This is my first Sterek fic in like a month. I’ve missed writing these two.

  
[Banner by E_wolfwisegirl](https://ewolfwitchwisegirl.tumblr.com/)

Derek loves his job. He really does. His family had thought he was crazy when he said he wanted to become a kindergarten teacher. Peter had even laughed and thanked Derek for telling such a good joke. He knows he can be surly and has an intimidating demeanor but he loves kids. He loves the thought of being one of the first teachers his students will have. He knows he looks fondly back on his time in kindergarten with his teacher Mrs. Perkins. She was and still is one of the sweetest ladies he’s ever met.

Derek doesn’t know if it was fate or luck or what, but the reason he even has his job right now is because Mrs. Perkins had finally decided to retire at the same time Derek had been looking for a job. It’s perfect. Derek took over one of the smaller classrooms while one of the other teaches moved into her old classroom.

Derek’s been working at the school for a week now. He thinks it’s going well. Most of his students are a delight. The ones that aren’t he knows he’s just going to need to take a little extra time with. Sometimes that’s all it takes. If not, well he’ll just find a way to work with it.

He’s sitting at his desk early one Tuesday going through his agenda for the day. It’s not easy to have an agenda for a bunch of kindergartners but Derek likes to have at least a semblance of an idea of what he’s doing, at least for his own sanity.

He’s reading over the agenda when his classroom door flies open, causing him to jump and drop his papers on the floor. He’s stunned, stuck staring as a man only a few years younger than him whirls into the classroom. He’s carrying boxes that block his view so he hasn’t noticed Derek yet as he speaks, “Scott bro. I have your art supplies. But really, it’s week two. You should have had these here already. I can’t just…”

He stops mid-sentence when he lowers the boxes and catches sight of Derek. His mouth opens and closes a few times in a very good interpretation of a fish out of water. “Umm hi? You’re not Scott?”

Derek snorts, getting down onto his knees next to his desk to pick up his papers, “No. I’m not. Scott moved…”

It’s Derek’s turn to be rendered speechless when he glances up to be met with the man’s face right in front of his own, so close that Derek can see the light catches on his whiskey colored eyes and the spattering of moles across his face. Derek has to tear his eyes away, not wanting to seem like some sort of creeper for staring too long.

The man doesn’t seem that bothered, he starts helping Derek pick up the papers, talking the whole time, “I could swear this was Scott’s classroom. He must have moved and just not told me. Which, considering he had me carrying in all those boxes for him isn’t the brightest thing to do. Do you know Scott?”

Derek does in fact know Scott. Scott McCall teaches first grade and had been in this classroom before Derek took it over.

“He moved classrooms,” Derek tells him, standing up and placing the papers on his desk. Without the boxes Derek is able to get a better view of the man and is surprised to see him in a deputy’s uniform. “You’re a deputy?”

Derek really could kick himself for stating the obvious. The man doesn’t seem to mind. He just grins, “Yeah. My Dad’s the Sheriff so I guess I’m following in his footsteps.”

“You’re Stiles,” Derek says, once again without thinking. What is wrong with him? He usually has more of a filter. When Stiles looks surprised Derek goes on, “Scott’s mentioned you a few times. So when you said your Dad is the Sheriff I figured…”

“Yeah,” Stiles nods. He grins as he leans over the desk, his forearms resting on the papers. Derek’s mouth becomes dry at the sight, something he quickly berates himself for. He barely knows this guy. He shouldn’t be fantasizing about him. Except Stiles puts on a flirtatious smiles, eyes twinkling as he takes in Derek, “You know my name, it’s only fair you tell me yours. Or am I just going to have to walk around calling you gorgeous?”

Jesus. Derek really wouldn’t mind that but he knows it’s not appropriate. So he clears his throat, sticking out his hand for Stiles to shake. Stiles takes it but makes no move to let go, “I’m Derek.”

“Derek,” Stiles says, grin widening, “It’s nice to meet you Derek.”

Derek’s honestly feeling a little out of his element. He knows he’s attractive, and he’s used to people coming onto him but this feels different. He can’t remember the last time he felt this flustered. He finds he likes it.

Derek sits down in his chair, smirking when it causes Stiles to flail and slide across the desk until he’s almost laying on it. That is, until he realizes the position it puts them in. Unfortunately that comes with someone clearing their throat in the doorway to the classroom.

Derek’s eyes widen as he turns to see a few of the parents standing there with their kids. Shit. Derek turns to see Stiles standing up, throwing an easy grin towards the newcomers.

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Stiles tells him. “I need to get these boxes to Scott. But I hope to see you again soon Derek.”

“Yeah you too” Derek says, watching as Stiles bends down to pick up the boxes. He looks away with a blush when he’s met with the perfect view of Stiles’ uniform clad ass. He hears a snicker and turns to see Stiles watching him, clearly knowing what he was doing. Derek has no idea what he’s getting into.

* * *

 

Derek is surprised how frequently he sees Stiles after that. At first, Stiles comes in with things for Scott and just has to pop in and say hello to Derek. The times he visits just always happen to be when the kids are busy elsewhere and sometimes he leaves without even going to see Scott.

The thing is, Derek knows Stiles likes to flirt. He’s seen it. Not just with him but with other people as well. Derek once saw Stiles flirting with the school nurse and she’s going on 70. Derek has no reason to believe Stiles is serious about him.

He’s in the middle of putting away the paints the students had been working with before lunch when Stiles walks in. He seems more nervous than usual, hands pulling at the fabric of the flannel he has on. Another things Derek had learned about Stiles, when he’s not in his uniform he’s almost always sporting a flannel.

“Stiles,” Derek says, giving him an easy grin. He puts away the last of the paint and turns to face Stiles. “What can I do for you?”

Stiles runs a hand along the back of his neck in a way Derek has learned he does when he’s nervous. He bites his lip, looking up at Derek through his lashes and Derek barely suppresses the gasp that wants to escape.

“A few of us are meeting up for dinner tonight,” Stiles says, the words coming out in a rush. “Scott, Lydia, me of course. Some of our other friends. I was wondering if you would like to come? You can bring a friend if you want. I mean I know how you are with new people and groups. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“You’ll be there,” Derek finds himself saying. He clears his throat when Stiles turns his wide eyed gaze to him. “I know you. And Scott and Lydia.” _Jesus Derek,_ he thinks, _just tell him you’ll go_. “I’d love to come. What time?”

“Oh umm… 6?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Derek asks, trying to get back some semblance of normalcy.

Stiles rolls his eyes, “6. We’re meeting at 6 at Laura’s Cafe.”

“Laura’s Cafe?” Derek asks. He feels his heart drop at the thought.

“Yeah. You know it?”

“Yeah I know it,” Derek says. “I’ll see you at 6.”

He almost backs out. The last thing he wants to do it go to the Cafe his sister owns with Stiles. He knows she’ll catch on immediately as to who he is. She figured out a while ago that Derek likes someone, even know Derek has refused to give her a name. There’s no telling what she would do with that information. Now it’s all about to be out in the open.

It’s either go and have Laura discover that it’s Stiles Derek has been pining for for months, or back out and risk disappointing Stiles. Derek can’t risk disappointing Stiles so he agrees. They have lunch as they normally do and then Stiles hurries away, saying he has something to take care of. He watches through the window as Stiles walks to his jeep.

“Mr. Hale?”

Derek startles, looking down to see George, one of his students looking up at him.

“Yes George?”

“Do you like Deputy Stiles?”

Derek’s eyes widen as he looks from George to the door to the classroom where he sees at least 5 more heads peeking in before they disappear.

“Get in here, all of you.” He walks to the door, herding the students inside before closing the door behind him. “Is there any reason all of you are back in here 15 minutes early?”

It’s a little girl named Lucelly that speaks up, “We know Deputy Stiles always visits you at lunch.”

“He…” Derek’s about to deny it. Except then he realizes they’re right. Stiles _has_ been visiting him every day at lunch for the past month. “He has, hasn’t he?” All his students nod. “Deputy Stiles is just nice,” he tells them, “I’m sure he used to have lunch with Mr. McCall.”

“He didn’t,” a boy named Lucas pipes up. “My sister had Mr. McCall and Deputy Stiles only came to see him a few times.”

“He probably just wants me to feel welcome,” Derek says.

“He likes you,” a girl named Mary says. “You don’t have lunch with someone every day unless you like them.”

Derek leans against his desk, wondering how he was having a conversation with a bunch of 5 year olds about Stiles. More than that, he was _listening_ to them. His mind suddenly running over his interactions with Stiles and wondering if they were right.

He hears his students whispering to each other but his mind is elsewhere, on Stiles. He remembers how nervous he had been about asking him to dinner tonight. Never mind that it’s a group dinner. He’d seemed so hopeful that Derek would come.

Then he starts thinking about all his other interactions, how Stiles started showing up every day. The first day he dropped the pretense of wanting to see Scott and plopped a bag of food on Derek’s desk, telling him he just wanted to hang out with him. Had Derek been reading this wrong all along? And if Stiles _does_ like him what is he supposed to do with that?

He feels a tug on his arm and looks down to see George standing there again, hands in fists at his sides. He trusts one of them forward until Derek opens his palm. Derek’s brow furrows when he finds a bunch of change sitting in there, “What’s all this?”

“So you can take Deputy Stiles out on a date,” Mary tells him. “You need money to go on a date. That’s what my big sister says. She always complains about her boyfriend’s not taking her to nice places. So you need to take Deputy Stiles somewhere nice.”

Derek can’t help but smile down at her and then at the other kids. He feels his heart swell at the gesture, but knows he can’t take the money. “As much as I appreciate this, I can’t take your money. If you want, you can put it in this jar,” he pulls a jar out from behind him on the desk, “and we can use the money in it at the end of the year to buy something for all of you as a class.”

“Like ice cream?” Lucelly asks.

Derek chuckles, “Yeah we can get ice cream.”

Mary crosses her arms across her chest as she stares up at Derek, frowning, “But what about Deputy Stiles? You need money to take him out on a date.”

Derek bends down until he’s level with her, “I have money. But that doesn’t matter because Deputy Stiles hasn’t agreed to go on a date with me yet. There’s a chance he won’t.”

“Yeah that’s not likely,” Stiles’ voice sounds from the doorway.

Derek stands up, cheeks heating up at the knowledge that Stiles has heard him. There’s no telling how much he heard. “Stiles? What are you…?”

“I forgot my wallet,” Stiles says, gesturing to Derek’s desk where, sure enough, Stiles’ wallet is sitting. He walks up to the desk and picks it up, tossing it between his hands as he stares at Derek. “Is there something you wanted to ask me Mr. Hale?”

Derek swallows thickly, words momentarily leaving him. Stiles doesn’t seem bothered by the fact that Derek wants to ask him out, in fact he seems to want it. He’s also aware that his students are all watching the scene.

Derek takes a deep breath, squaring his shoulders, “I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me.”

Stiles beams at him, “I’d love to.”

The two stare at each other for a moment, clearly not knowing what to do. Then Stiles looks over at the kids watching and clears his throat. “I should let you get back to your class. But,” he leans in and places a lingering kiss to Derek’s cheek, pulling back far enough to whisper in his ear, “you’ll get that and more later if you behave.”

His eyes are dancing with mischief when he pulls back, making Derek momentarily forget everything except for the man in front of him. That’s the only excuse he has for his next move. He leans in, claiming Stiles’ lips in a chaste kiss, before pulling back with a smirk, “I’ll behave if you will.”

Derek can tell Stiles wants to respond but instead he takes a shaky breath, backing towards the door, “I’m gonna go. And I’ll see you tonight. Yeah? Yeah okay. Bye.”

Then he’s practically running from the room, leaving a grinning Derek to stare after him.

“I thought you were supposed to go on a date first before you kissed,” Lucelly says, wrinkling her nose.

“They have lunch together every day,” George says. “That’s kind of like a date.”

“Not if no one asked,” Mary replies, “at least that’s what my sister says. She goes on a lot of dates.”

Derek smiles as he turns to face the kids, “Alright you lot. We actually have learning to do today.”

“We did learn things,” George says. “We learned that you like Deputy Stiles and want to kiss him. Even though kissing is gross.”

“Yes well, you actually need to learn school related things.”

Derek laughs when they start to complain. He’d planned to have them practice their writing but considering the part they played in helping him get Stiles he decided to let it go for today. Instead, he pulls out some of the learning games and sets them up, letting the group entertain themselves. He walks around, stepping in when he needs to, which isn’t often. They’re all pretty bright, brighter than he was at their age.

While they work Derek thinks about Stiles. He can’t help but bring his fingers up to his lips, remember that Stiles’ lips had felt like pressed against his own. He remembers the promise for more and the look in Stiles’ eyes speaking what his mouth couldn’t. He’s really looking forward to seeing Stiles tonight. And if he shows up at school the next morning with treats for the class as another thank you, well no one really needs to know why.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> I might consider doing a second part from Stiles’ perspective if anyone is interested. I can’t promise when it would be up since classes have started and time is not on my side.


End file.
